Cowley's Niece
by LJD CI5
Summary: Cowley's niece, Emma Ross, moves to London to work for her uncle. Who is she and what does she have to hide….


Cowley's Niece

Cowley's niece, Emma Ross, moves to London to work for her uncle.

Who is she and what does she have to hide….

Bodie and Doyle arrived at the office early. They were not surprised to see Cowley already at his desk. However he was dressed in his best suit and looking very pleased with himself.

'Who's the lucky lady?' joked Bodie.

'What makes you think it's a lady?' Doyle replied.

Cowley smiled 'Och let him have his fun 4-5. In fact he's right it is a lady: someone who is very special to me'.

The agents looked at each other in disbelief. Surely The Cow didn't have a girlfriend?

Cowley looked up, 'ah here some comes now'.

He rose from his chair and opened the office door. 'Emma, come in lassie; it's so good to see you.' The two embraced. Bodie and Doyle couldn't see her face but she was certainly a lot younger than their boss. She had long wavy brown hair and a figure both men couldn't take their eyes off.

'Uncle George, I've missed you. You're looking well? I hope you have been looking after yourself?'

Cowley blushed 'och just like yer mother. She always tried to mollycoddle me as well' he laughed.

Bodie cleared his throat, trying to attract their attention.

'Will Bodie, Ray Doyle, let me introduce you to my niece, Emma Ross. Emma has come to join us here at CI5.'

Bodie needed no further encouragement; he shook her hand and kissed the back of it. 'Enchanted to meet you' replied Bodie as he flashed one of his best smiles.

Emma smirked, 'ah Mr Bodie, my uncle has warned me about you. I believe you are to be married; congratulations.'

Ray couldn't help but to smirk. Bodie's reaction was priceless; Emma was definitely worth getting to know.

Bodie cleared his throat and retreated.

'Hi Ray, lovely to meet you.'

Doyle smiled at Emma 'you too' he replied.

'My uncle has told me a lot about you' Emma said, smiling at Doyle. Ray's face reddened at this. She was gorgeous.

'So what brings you to London?' Bodie enquired.

Cowley explained that Emma was to join them at CI5. 'Actually 4-5 you and Emma have a lot in common' replied Cowley.

His boss went onto explain that his niece had graduated from university with an honorary law degree and enlisted in the police force. She served with the armed division and ended up in Special Branch, promoted to be the first female Inspector. She was now on permanent secondment to CI5.

'Och chip off the old block!' Cowley replied smiling proudly at his niece.

Bodie and Doyle couldn't help but be impressed; at only 29 years of age Emma had seen a lot of action and had worked her way up the greasy pole. 'Not bad for a bird' Bodie whispered. Ray frowned at his partner.

Emma said her goodbyes to her uncle and his agents. Bodie couldn't help but make a comment, 'well sir at least she doesn't look like you'.

'That's enough Bodie. Anyway she got you pegged right from the start'.

Both men turned and headed to the door, 'could you both do me a favour?' Cowley asked. 'Emma has always been very special to me; like the daughter I never had. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I don't mean babysitting or anything like that. Just make sure that she's ok: that means being friendly, nothing more. Don't tell her I've asked you to do this though'.

'As you wish sir' answered Doyle.

'Thank you: now haven't you got work to do?'

Doyle closed the door and Bodie chuckled at his partner, rubbing his hands. 'be friendly; it's like he's given us the green light with niece'.

'Hmmm, Zoe might have something to say about that!' smirked Doyle.

Bodie smiled at the mention of her name. 'Don't worry mate, I'm leaving the door wide open for you. Sounds like you have more in common with her anyway'.

Emma arrived back at CI5 headquarters later that day. Doyle bumped into her just outside Cowley's office. They chatted for a while. Emma explained that she had just moved to a new flat and hadn't had a chance to unpack.

'Do you want some help? I could pop round tonight if you like; might even organise dinner!'

Emma smiled, 'well I can't really say no to that can I. You've got a deal Ray Doyle'.

That night, Ray arrived at Emma's flat, together with beers and an Indian takeaway. They both began to open up boxes, strewn all around the small flat and unpacked them. Doyle lifted a box in the living room: a photograph fell onto the floor. He looked at the picture; it was of Emma, taken a few years ago, with a man, his arms wrapped around her. Doyle placed it on the mantlepiece and returned to empty the opened box.

Doyle wandered into the kitchen where Emma was tidying up 'phew I'm starving. Do you fancy getting stuck in to the Indian?'

'Yeah, sounds like a good idea' Emma replied. 'I'll get the beers'.

They sat on a couple of unopened boxes, balancing their takeaways on their knees.

'Thanks for your help Ray, I would still have packing boxes at midnight otherwise'.

'No problem' Doyle replied, smiling at Emma whilst taking a swig of the ice cold beer.

Ray pointed to the photograph on the mantlepiece 'that's a nice picture; who is that with you?'

As soon as he had asked the question, he wished he hadn't. Emma's demeanour changed. She took a long slug of beer and looked at the picture. She was silent for a few moments, as if she was trying to find the right words.

'That photo was taken in Edinburgh on the evening of our graduation. Ten minutes after it was taken he was dead'.

Ray was stunned. He looked at Emma who by this time had lifted the photograph and looked at it. She turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes.

'I take it uncle George didn't tell you about me, did he?'

'No' Doyle whispered, 'no he didn't'.

Emma took a deep breath.

'The guy in the photo was my fiancé, Craig Parker. Craig and I met at school; childhood sweethearts I suppose you could say. We had been together since we were 15 years old; applied to the same university and lived together as students'.

Doyle let her talk: he had a feeling she wanted to get something off her chest.

'I studied law and criminology at Edinburgh whereas Craig studied accountancy. We were so naïve, thought we were going to take on the world. Nothing was going to stop us. We had our lives planned out in front of us. After graduation I was going to join the police and Craig was to start his career as an accountant. We got engaged, the plan being to marry shortly after and start a family'. Emma looked wistfully at Doyle, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'it's funny how things work out for some and not others.'

Ray stood up and put his hand on her shoulder 'what happened?' he asked softly.

Emma swallowed hard. 'On the night of our graduation we decided to go out for celebratory drinks with a group of friends. The pubs in Edinburgh were jam-packed with graduates all with the same idea. As you can see from the photo we were standing at the bar. Someone bumped into Craig. We thought nothing of it as it was so busy. The next thing I knew was Craig was falling to the ground, covered in blood with a knife sticking out of his back. He died in my arms a few moments later.'

Emma could hardly get her last sentence out. Tears were now pouring down her face and she broke down and fell into his arms. Ray tried to console her as best he could.

She looked up at him, 'I'm sorry Ray; I haven't told that story to anyone for such a long time'.

Doyle looked at her, 'no apology necessary' he replied as he brushed her tears from her face with his hand. 'Did they ever find who did this?'

'No, technically the care is still open but remains unsolved. You'd think there would have been so many potential witnesses in the bar that someone would have seen something.' Emma replied.

'What happened next?' Doyle asked.

'I decided to move to London. There were too many memories for me in Edinburgh. Craig was everywhere I went and everything I did. I spoke with uncle George and he managed to pull some strings to get me into Hendon. I put all of my focus on my career; graduated from Hendon, joined the riot squad and then the armed response unit. I was then headhunted for Special Branch, rising to the rank of Inspector. I love what I do but I suppose I was just trying to forget the past. Uncle George asked me to join CI5 on a sort of consultancy basis. I was getting a bit stale at Special Branch – didn't excite me as much as it used to. Too much paperwork. It was perfect timing and I said yes to him right away: so here I am'.

Ray still had his arms around her. He lifted her chin up to look at him 'well I for one am happy to see you. I think you will be an asset to CI5.'

'Thanks Ray' Emma whispered. They could both feel a moment passing between them. Doyle looked away and cleared his throat.

'Well I'd better go. Early start in the morning'. He walked to the door.

Emma thanked him again for his help. 'I'm sorry about before and getting upset'.

Ray smiled at Emma, 'you've nothing to be sorry about'. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

Emma closed the door and leaned against it. She hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach like this for such a long time….

Ray Doyle arrived at the office early, even before his boss. He helped himself to a coffee and sat down at his desk. He couldn't sleep at all last night; thinking of Emma. He had enjoyed spending time with her, being in her company. They were both alike and he wanted to get her to know her better. He couldn't get her sad story out of his mind either. He really wanted to help her and arrived to work early to catch his boss before Bodie arrived. Could her uncle help her?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his partner. Bodie yawned and headed to the coffee machine.

'Late night?' enquired Doyle.

Bodie looked round and smirked at Doyle. 'Yeah, mate, neither Zoe nor I got much sleep!'

Doyle shook his head and laughed. Their conversation was cut short by Cowley.

'Ah gentlemen, you're both in early. What happened, did you fall out of bed?'

'Very funny sir' Bodie replied, downing his black coffee hoping it would wake him up.

'Sir, can I have a word with you in private?' Doyle asked.

Cowley looked at his agent, 'of course 4-5 come into my office'.

As Doyle closed the office door behind him, Cowley could tell that his agent had something on his mind.

'What is it 4-5?'

Doyle sat down. 'I was at Emma's last night helping her to unpack. We had a good chat: I think she will be an asset to CI5.'

'Aye I think so too, although I am biased' laughed Cowley.

'She also told me about Craig'. Doyle paused. Cowley sighed. He poured himself a coffee and sat down at his desk.

'That was a tragic business' replied Cowley looking thoughtful. 'They were inseparable those two; had their whole lives in front of them. She came to me afterwards. I managed to pull some strings and got her a place at Hendon. Thought that concentrating on her career would help her get over him'.

Doyle could see how this also affected not just Emma, but her uncle too.

'What about the investigation at the time?' enquired Doyle. 'Emma said that it remains unsolved'.

'That's true. I tried to help, calling in favours from my contacts; tried to get other agencies involved but with no joy. It was like no one saw anything that night; just don't understand it' replied Cowley. 'As time went on Emma was flying high in her career; I just thought that it would be too hard for her to rake it all up again. Why do you ask?'

'To be honest sir I have been thinking about it all night; must be the copper in me' Doyle replied. 'Somebody must know something. There's also the fact that a relative of the head of CI5 who herself has now joined the squad was involved in an unsolved murder; albeit some years ago'.

Cowley leaned forward onto his desk, 'you think there could be a link Doyle?'

'I'm not sure sir but I'd like to help in some way' confirmed Doyle.

'Och you're a good man 4-5. I'll give you and Bodie a few days to look into this, but keep it low key. I don't want to upset Emma unintentionally. Let me know if you need anything'. Cowley got up from his desk to show Doyle out.

'Thanks sir' Doyle replied and left Cowley's office.

Bodie met him outside the office. 'We've been given a special job from Cowley' Doyle informed his partner.

Bodie pulled a face, 'it better not be bloody babysitting; you know I hate obbos' he moaned.

Doyle smiled 'no, nothing like that mate; more like a bit of detective work'.

Ray Doyle was a methodical copper. He always liked to start with the scene of the crime and tried to get a feel for the situation he was investigating. He turned to Bodie, 'fancy a trip to Scotland?'

Within a couple of hours, Bodie and Doyle were on their way to Edinburgh. On the way Ray informed his partner of the reason for their trip, retelling Emma's story.

'Bloody hell mate, had no idea. Do you think that the Edinburgh cops missed something?'

'Not sure replied Doyle honestly, 'but I think we need to look into it, even just to prove that it has nothing to do with CI5'.

The agents arrived in Edinburgh early in the morning and immediately made their way to Lothian & Borders Police Headquarters. Cowley had telephoned the Chief Constable and arranged a meeting with the senior investigative officer at the time, DCI Angus Stewart. DCI Stewart was a man around 50 years old, going grey at the temples but still young looking for his age. He met Bodie and Doyle and led them to his office.

'Welcome to Scotland gentlemen. I believe you are here regarding the Craig Parker murder'.

'Yes we are. I our boss contacted your Chief Constable' replied Doyle.

'Well you've both had a long trip. How's about some refreshments, then you can go through all the case files'.

'Great thanks I'm parched' moaned Bodie.

With that, a young secretary entered the office with a tray of coffees and biscuits. Bodie immediately turned on the charm; 'ahh sustenance, thanks darlin'. What's your name?' The secretary blushed, her red hair falling onto her face.

'Catriona sir' she replied.

'Well Catriona, thank you very much for this, you've saved my life, Bodie said as he flashed one of his heart-breaking smiles.

'That'll be all Catriona' Stewart ordered as she closed the door behind her.

Doyle looked hard at his partner, 'oi, you do remember you have a fiancée at home?' Bodie smiled sarcastically at Doyle, 'yeah I know, but you can't help a man for trying!'

After their drinks break, the three men began to discuss the case.

DCI Stewart started to go through the night's events; 'we were called to the Castle Public House on the evening of 20 August 1976 following a 999 call from the pub, stating that a stabbing had taken place.'

'Is the pub well-known to the police?' enquired Doyle.

Stewart looked at him 'ex-job?'

'Yeah, am I that obvious?' chuckled Doyle.

Stewart laughed, 'it's just something I would have asked.' He carried on, 'the Castle pub is a well-known haunt for students; always busy but not a violent place. When we got there the place was packed. We found Mr Parker lying on the ground next to the bar with his fiancée keeling next to him. The murder weapon, the knife, was still lodged in Parker's back. He was already dead'.

'Any witnesses?' enquired Bodie.

Stewart looked up, 'well you'd think so wouldn't you. No one came forward, no one saw anything, or were prepared to say that they witnessed anything'.

'In a crowded bar?' exclaimed Doyle, 'don't you think that's strange?'

'Of course it's strange' replied Stewart, 'which made me think that it could have been a professional hit'.

'Can you tell us anything about Craig Parker's background?' asked Bodie.

Stewart shrugged his shoulders, 'not much to tell; he had just graduated from university, was living with his fiancée, Emma Ross and had just been offered a job in one of Edinburgh's most successful accountancy firms. No criminal record. Parents both died in a car crash four years prior. He was an only child'.

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, 'nothing much to go on then' mumbled Doyle.

'You mentioned a possible professional hit' Bodie said.

Stewart furrowed his brow, 'aye but for what reason? I've told you about Parker's history; you couldn't have met a nicer guy, according to his friends and fiancée. However it's the only reason I can think of for having no witnesses'.

'I think we need to go to the Castle pub; see for ourselves' Doyle said to his partner.

'Sounds like a very good idea mate and the first round's on you!' laughed Bodie.

It had been years since Doyle visited Edinburgh: he'd forgotten what a beautiful, cosmopolitan city it was. Their journey took them down the Royal Mile and down a side street where they came across the Castle pub. It had a very 'olde-worlde' feel about it, with low ceilings and original wooden beams. The long wooden bar was immaculate. Bodie ordered himself a pint.

'We're supposed to be working' complained Doyle.

Bodie sank half the pint in one go ' when did it ever stop us in the past mate?' he laughed. 'Want one?'

'Christ, your round Bodie eh; go on' replied Doyle.

Bodie ordered two whiskeys and they sat down at the bar. Ray took a moment to look round the pub, to get a feel for the place in the locus of the murder. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the scene; the pub was full of mostly students, with some tourists as well, it was Festival Season.

Bodie also looked round 'seems like a nice pub; not somewhere where you would expect a murder to take place'.

They finished their drinks and decided to call it a night. The long journey had started to take a toll on them both. They headed for the guest house Betty had booked for them. For once CI5 had chosen a decent place to stay; very close to a pub and an Indian restaurant.

'We'd better report in' Bodie said. '3-7 to Alpha One'.

'Alpha One, come in 3-7. How you do like Edinburgh?'

'Very much sir' replied Bodie. 'Nice views and great scotch'.

'Great scotch 3-7; you mean the best! Anything to report?' asked Cowley.

'No, we've made contact with DCI Stewart and visited the Castle pub. Going back tomorrow to review some old police files' confirmed Bodie.

'Ok, thanks 3-7; is 4-5 with you?'

Doyle picked up his radio, '4-5 to Alpha One.'

'Ah Doyle. Emma has been asking where you are. I haven't told her about the investigation but would you mind calling her tonight?' Bodie looked at his partner and smirked.

'Yes sir, I was planning to call her tonight anyway' confirmed Doyle.

The conversation ended. Bodie looked at Doyle, 'is there something I should know about?' he teased. 'After the boss's niece are we?'

'Bugger off Bodie' Doyle retorted.

Still smiling, Bodie announced he was off to the pub for a couple of pints, followed by a vindaloo.

'I'll catch you up mate' Doyle confirmed.

Bodie left the guest house and crossed the road to the pub. Not a bad assignment this time he thought. The only thing missing was his fiancée, Zoe.

Ray picked up the phone and dialled Emma's number. She answered within a couple of rings:

'Hi Ray, though you'd forgotten about me!' she chided.

'Not at all, just on assignment' he replied.

'Yes uncle George told me you were out of town, anywhere nice?'

Doyle hesitated; 'I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I'm hoping that we'll be back in London within the next couple of days. I'll call you when we're back.'

Emma sighed, 'I miss you Ray'.

'Me too Emma, goodnight'.

As he replaced the receiver, Doyle knew he had meant every word he'd said. He sighed and left to join Bodie in the pub.

By the time Doyle reached the pub, Bodie was on his second pint. 'Come on Ray, it's your round' Bodie shouted.

Doyle went to the bar and ordered two more pints. He sat down and took a long swig from the glass.

'Did you speak to her then?' Bodie asked.

'Yeah, didn't tell her anything; said I would tell her when we get back.'

Bodie nodded, 'makes sense. You don't want to get her hopes up just now.'

Doyle hesitated; he wanted to ask for Bodie's opinion but ran the risk of torment for the rest of the assignment. His partner picked up on his silence.

'What's up mate?'

Doyle looked at him. 'Can I ask you something without you completely taking the piss out of me?'

'Ask away; I'm an open book!' chuckled Bodie.

Ray downed the rest of his pint, 'how did you know that Zoe was the one for you?'

Bodie stared at his partner; he was no longer laughing.

'Wow, not sure whether I can put it into words. Obviously there was the initial attraction; thought she was absolutely gorgeous; still do. Once I got to know her I began to realise that she was the only woman I'd been with who really understood me; knew what I was about. I could really be me with her and if I'm honest, I can't think of life without her now'. Bodie blushed at his admission.

Ray was dumbstruck: he'd never heard his partner talk like this before about anyone.

'Why'd you ask me that mate?'

Doyle looked up 'Emma'.

'Ah; I thought things were hot and heavy with you and Sal' said Bodie.

'Nah, I really like Sal but she's just a friend. The last time I felt this was with Ann..' Doyle stopped momentarily, thinking about the redhead who he had loved for such a short time.

'Well have to say I'm shocked. Does she know how you feel?'

'No, not yet. Don't know what to do. I know she's been hurt before with what happened up here but I miss her. I think I could really be happy with her Bodie.'

Bodie pulled a face 'sounds like you've got it bad. My round I think'. Bodie rose to head towards the bar. He made a note to call Zoe tonight. He missed her and after the miscarriage they had grown closer.

Bodie returned to the table with two whiskeys. 'Cheer up mate, you'll see her soon enough' he chided.

'Yeah, let's down this and get some nosh, I'm starving' said Doyle.

The next day they again returned to the Lothian police headquarters. DCI Stewart had arranged an office for the CI5 agents along with a uniformed police officer and all the case files relating to the Parker murder.

Bodie glanced at his partner. This was part of the job he hated.

'Where do we start Ray?'

'At the beginning Bodie' replied his partner.

Craig Parker seemed too good to be true. No previous criminal record, orphan, honorary degree from Edinburgh University. It seemed like his life had been mapped out for him: so why was he murdered?

Bodie scratched his head, 'I can't work this one out mate. There's nothing to go on. The only common denominator is Emma and the fact that her uncle is head of CI5'.

'Hmm nothing in these files mentions that' replied Doyle. 'Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle.'

Ray read through the autopsy report: death by one stab wound in the back, severing the spinal cord in the thoracic area. 'Death was instantaneous according to the pathology report' acknowledged Doyle.

'Forensic evidence?' queried Bodie.

'Nah, knife was still in his back but no prints'.

'Smells like a professional hit to me' confirmed Bodie.

Doyle agreed 'it would explain the lack of witnesses: someone was bound to see something.'

DCI Stewart came to check progress. Doyle looked up at him;

'Not much to tell to be honest: we think it may have been a professional hit'.

Stewart admitted that that was the conclusion they had also come to, 'but why?'

'Well we can't find any evidence to support the involvement of CI5' answered Bodie 'so at least we can rule out that from this investigation'.

'Unless someone knew Emma and her family history' interjected Doyle.

'But if that was the case, why Craig and not Emma?' questioned Stewart.

Bodie frowned, 'something's not right here mate.'

'Can you tell us a bit about the organised crime up here' asked Doyle.

Stewart said that they had the usual problems most large cities had, such as prostitution, drugs and gangs. 'I expect it's very similar to London'.

The two CI5 agents nodded.

'We have experiencing trouble with regard to the new drug'.

'Heroin?' asked Doyle.

'Aye', seems popular with the druggies up here. There's been a bit of a power struggle with the dealers lately. The new heroin is being sold cheaply and there have been a few run ins with the dealer gangs' confirmed Stewart.

'Not surprised to hear that; 'it's same in London' Bodie replied. 'How does this relate to the Parker murder Ray?'

'Dunno to be honest Bodie' Doyle said sadly. 'We just seem to be going round in circles here. Back to London?'

'Looks like it mate' agreed Bodie. 'At least we can safely say that CI5 are not involved'.

As the agents made their way out of the office, Bodie spotted a poster of a suspect the local police were looking for.

'Hey Stewart who's this?' shouted Bodie.

'He's one of the most notorious drug dealers in Edinburgh; Donny McEwan – we've been trying to track him down but he seems to have gone to ground. He's been on the run from Barlinnie prison for about 4 years now' Stewart confirmed.

Bodie looked hard at the photograph of McEwan. 'Oi Doyle come over here, doesn't he look familiar?'

Ray stood next to his partner and peered at the poster picture. He reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a photograph of Parker.

'Christ he is the spitting image' remarked Stewart.

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other. ' It couldn't be as simple as mistaken identity could it?' questioned Bodie.

They decided that they needed to check this out. They asked Stewart for details of professional hit men that they knew of.

'We'll look at it tomorrow' Doyle said.

Bodie mumbled under his breath; another day up north.

Doyle radioed Cowley to report in. 'I could do with you both back here 4-5' Cowley muttered.

'It'll be only one more day at most sir; just need to tie up some loose ends' Doyle replied.

'Good. Emma's still asking what's going on. I'd like to have something to tell her Doyle'. Cowley hinted.

'Me too sir, me too' whispered Doyle.

Bodie was sulking in his room. He had hoped to be travelling back down to London by now and in Zoe's arms. After the miscarriage, Zoe had moved into Bodie's flat and they were now making plans for their wedding.

He dialled his number and heard his fiancée's voice at the other end of the line.

'Hi darling, still in Scotland I'm afraid'.

Bodie could hear the disappointment in Zoe's voice; she too was also missing him and wanted him home. 'Oh, how are you anyway?'

'Well apart from missing you, I'm ok' mumbled Bodie.

Zoe asked how the investigation was going.

'Very slowly to be honest. We can't find a link with CI5 but we now think it may be a case of mistaken identity. I'll explain more when I see you' promised Bodie.

'Emma keeps asking questions; she asked me if you had been in touch. She's definitely getting suspicious, especially now she has started work here'.

'She's bound to be wondering what's going on' agreed Bodie 'just hope we can find something to tell her'.

'Come home soon my love; the place isn't the same without you' whispered Zoe.

'I'll see you soon, promise. I love you Zoe' Bodie said softly.

'Take care darling, I'll be waiting for you. Goodnight'.

Bodie replaced the receiver and looked at the phone. He felt so lucky to have found the love of his life. He thought about Ray Doyle and his feelings for Cowley's niece. He hoped for their sake that they could move on from this murder.

Morning came and with it Bodie and Doyle's last chance at solving the Parker case. Both agents were weary and were looking forward to getting back to some ordinary CI5 cases.

DCI Stewart was waiting for them. He had managed to collate the information requested and also managed to glean some background information on McEwan. As they already knew, McEwan was a well-known drug dealer who also ran a loan shark organisation in the Leith area of Edinburgh. He usually managed to evade the police but had a reputation for bearing grudges, which usually ended up in the murder or serious injury of his rivals. His weapon of choice was always a blade.

'Nice guy then' chortled Bodie.

Doyle looked at the two photographs again, 'the likeness between Parker and McEwan is uncanny' he remarked. McEwan had gone to ground soon after the Parker murder but had been caught and remanded to Barlinnie prison on unrelated charges. However he managed to escape soon after and hasn't been seen since.

'It could well be that one of the rival dealers in the city hired a hitman, killed Parker by mistake which resulted in McEwan disappearing for a while' Stewart replied.

'Would make sense' agreed Doyle.

'Of course it seems like this hitman doesn't exist; nobody seen or heard anything' mused Bodie.

It seemed the more the delved into the case, the further away they were from solving it. Time was running out for them in the Scottish capital.

All three agreed that they couldn't take the investigation any further. DCI Stewart came to the conclusion that it was more like a case of mistaken identity; with possibly one of the rival gang leaders ordering a hit on McEwan, but got Parker instead. The case would remain open but unsolved and he promised he would keep in touch with CI5 updating them of any potential new evidence.

All three said their goodbyes and Bodie and Doyle left Edinburgh for the bright lights of London. Bodie was especially pleased to be leaving Scotland, however his partner was very quiet on the journey back. Bodie was getting annoyed with the silence.

'Ok what's up?'

Ray looked at his partner, 'I dunno, I thought we would get to the bottom of this mate. I feel a bit empty having to go back to Emma and not have anything positive to tell her'.

'Well at least we know that CI5 are in the clear' Bodie confirmed.

'Yeah 'suppose' mumbled Doyle.

Bodie was getting frustrated with his partner. 'Bloody hell mate you've got it bad haven't you? You're not a one-man super hero, solving every unsolved crime. We did our best and that's all we can do mate. She'll understand'.

Doyle really wanted to open up to Bodie but was apprehensive with regard to his partner's reaction; more apprehensive of ridicule than anything else. However Bodie had changed since meeting Zoe. Doyle couldn't imagine what he had gone through with the miscarriage. They seemed to be the perfect match and he hoped he could find the same with Emma.

Bodie picked up on Doyle's train of thought. He looked at his partner, 'just be careful Ray'.

Doyle looked at him in astonishment. He had expected a ribbing from Bodie, not empathy.

'Spooked you have I' joked Bodie. 'The Bodie you know and love is still here, just in a different guise. I know what I have with Zoe and I count myself very lucky. I just don't want you to go through what you did with Ann. Talk to Emma, see if she is on the same page as you'.

Doyle turned and looked at him, 'bloody hell mate, didn't think I would be taking advice from you on my love life'.

'Well there's more to me than meets the eye!' Bodie smirked. 'When you talk to Emma see if there is anything she can remember about that night; it could be the missing piece of the jigsaw'.

Doyle laughed, 'ok what have you done with Bodie, you're actually making sense!'.

The agents arrived back in London in the small hours of the morning. Bodie dropped Ray off at his home and made his way back home. His flat was in darkness and he let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him. Bodie had missed Zoe more than he realised. He opened the bedroom door and saw her lying in his bed, with the light of the moon illuminating her body. He had never seen her more beautiful than at that moment. He got undressed quickly and slipped into bed next to her. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her. Zoe awoke. 'Hi darling, didn't hear you come in'.

'No, just got back. God I missed you. Do you know how beautiful you are?' Bodie asked.

Zoe looked lovingly at her man, 'I'm sure you'll remind me' she teased. Bodie kissed her again, 'let me show you'. They made love until sunrise then slept in each other's arms: he was finally home.

Doyle was once again early, hoping to see Cowley before Emma arrived at work. He poured himself a coffee at sat at his desk. He thought about the investigation in Scotland. If only he had more positive news for her.

'Ah 4-5, good to see you back'.

Doyle looked up and acknowledged his boss, 'can I have a word with you sir?'

'Of course Doyle, you can brief me on your investigation. So you say that CI5 are not involved in Craig's murder'.

'No sir' replied Doyle. 'That is the only fact that we could confirm from our enquiries'.

Cowley looked at his agent. He was certainly an idealist; which could be a good thing and bad thing in Doyle's case.

'What's on your mind laddie?' Cowley asked.

'I wish… I just wish I had something more positive to tell Emma sir. It feels like it has been a wasted journey.'

'Och no, I don't think so. You did find out some more information on the case' Cowley replied.

'How do I tell her sir?' Doyle pleaded. 'The last thing I want to do is to upset her but she is bound to have her suspicions'.

Cowley pressed his hands together, leaning on his desk. 'Well I think the best thing is that we speak to her as soon as she arrives; get this out in the open'.

Doyle nodded in agreement.

'By the way, where's Bodie?'

Doyle laughed, 'probably making up for lost time with Zoe!'

Emma was running late. She arrived at headquarters and rushed around, trying to make up for lost time. She had a note from her uncle asking her to see him as soon as she could. She walked into Cowley's office and her face lit up when she saw Ray Doyle standing next to him.

'Come in Emma' Cowley greeted her with a hug. Doyle observed his boss; his demeanour was always very stand-offish and it seemed strange to see him showing any kind of affection; even if it was for his own niece.

Emma turned round and smiled at Ray. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed him.

The office door was closed and the all sat down. 'Emma I have asked you to a meeting to discuss the last few days' investigations: agents 4-5 and 3-7 have been in Edinburgh. There's no easy way to say this: I asked Doyle and Bodie to look into Craig's murder Emma. I needed to find out if it had anything to do with CI5'. The smile from Emma's face faded. It was obvious to all that her mind had gone back to that fateful night.

Emma turned to look at Doyle, 'what did you find out?' she whispered.

Ray found it hard to look at Emma. It broke his heart to see her so upset again. He swallowed hard.

'Unfortunately we didn't find out anything new; anything relevant. It looks as though Craig may have died due to mistaken identity. If that is the case it also proves that it had nothing to do with CI5.

Emma's brow furrowed, 'what do you mean mistaken identity Ray? I've been though that night in my mind thousands of times. Have you no idea what I have been through'.

Doyle looked at Cowley, who seemed quite taken aback by Emma's rage.

'Believe me Emma, I wish I could hand you Craig's killer on a plate. I can't and that hurts. You're right, I don't know what you have been through but I do know what it's like to lose someone you love' Doyle replied.

'Och Emma if I knew you'd react like this I would never had agreed to this investigation. It was Doyle here who wanted to try and help you' confirmed her uncle.

Emma looked up, tears in her eyes, 'I'm sorry uncle George, Ray. It's just so hard not knowing what happened. It feels like the unanswered question is always with me'.

Ray resisted the urge to take her in his arms.

'Is there anything, anything at all about that night you can remember?' Ray asked softly.

Emma was silent for some time, looking away in the distance, 'only what I've already told you: that Craig and I had gone to the Castle pub on graduation night, the pub was busy and he was stabbed'. Ray could see the tears welling up in Emma's eyes.

'Is there anything else, Emma. Anything at all howsoever insignificant?' asked Cowley.

'I remember it was getting busier. We were standing next to the bar and were being jostled by people trying to get served. I remember Craig bumping into me. I looked round… there was a man next to Craig, leaning over the bar. I thought it odd at the time as he had a hat on: it was the middle of August and a heatwave'.

'That's right; the summer of 1976' Cowley replied.

'Why would someone have a hat on in the middle of a hot summer?' Doyle asked.

'Oh I wish I could remember more' Emma began to sob.

Ray couldn't take it anymore. Not caring what his boss thought, he reached out to Emma and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead. 'Ssh, it's ok darling' Ray whispered. He wanted to take her pain away, wanted to make things right. Emma looked up into Doyle's face, tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her tears and held her close.

Cowley looked at the couple. He was quite taken aback by Doyle's reaction.

'Can you describe the man in the hat Emma?' her uncle asked.

Ray released Emma from his embrace. 'No, it was dark; he was gone when I looked round afterwards. That's all I can remember'.

Ray tried to compose himself. 'We think it may have been a case of mistaken identity. There is a drug dealer, Donny McEwan who was one of the main ring leaders at the time of Craig's murder'.

Doyle showed Cowley and Emma a photograph of McEwan.

'My God, it's uncanny' Cowley exclaimed.

'He certainly looks a lot like Craig' agreed Emma.

'DCI Stewart commented that McEwan was the main king pin in the drugs racket in 1976. He may well have been the target that night. Stewart is convinced that Craig was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing is that all this is speculation, without evidence or any eye witnesses'.

Cowley sighed 'where do we go from here?'

'Well Stewart confirmed that the case was still open but remains unsolved. He said he would keep in touch and let us know of any further developments' replied Doyle.

'At least we can say that CI5 are out of the frame which is something' acknowledged Cowley.

'I know it sounds strange but it is quite comforting to know that it could well be a case of wrong place, wrong time. It always haunted me that someone could hate Craig enough to kill him' Emma said, trying to smile through watery tears. She looked pleadingly at Ray. She knew deep down there was nothing more that could be said or done, unless Lothian police came up with any new leads which would be unlikely at best.

Doyle took a step closer to her 'I'm sorry Emma. I really didn't want to rake up old memories for you; I only wanted to help'.

Emma left the office but Cowley recalled Doyle 'is there something going on between you and my niece 4-5?'

Doyle had had enough by this point. He could not contain his feelings any longer 'well sir I don't think that has anything to do with you' he yelled and turned towards the door.

'Now hold on a minute' Cowley shouted. 'Don't turn your back on me. Before you get on your high horse I'm not asking as your boss; I'm asking as Emma's uncle. You can see how upset she is. I'm just trying to protect her'.

Doyle sighed, he could see his point.

'Look sir, there's nothing going on but if I'm honest I really like Emma and I would like to get to know her better. I have no intention of hurting her'.

Cowley smiled at his agent. He knew Ray Doyle was a good man. He wasn't the sort to 'love 'em and leave 'em'.

Ray left Cowley's office with the intention of finding Emma and talking to her. 'Oi Ray' shouted his partner. 'What's up?'. Doyle turned to see Bodie hand in hand with Zoe. They certainly were a handsome couple and obviously very much in love.

'I've just been to see Cowley and Emma, to update them on Edinburgh'.

Bodie's grin faded, 'how did she take it mate?'

'Not well' Doyle mumbled. 'I'm on my to see her now.

Zoe gave Ray a hug. She was such a lovely person and always seemed to do or say the right thing at the right time. 'I can't imagine what she's been through Ray. She's very lucky to have someone like you' Zoe smiled.

Ray smiled back at her 'thanks Zoe' he whispered 'I hope she feels the same'.

'I'll be in my office if you need me' confirmed Bodie. They said their goodbyes and Doyle watched them walk away, arm in arm.

Ray knocked on Emma's office door. There was no response so he let himself in. She was standing with her back to the door, observing the view of central London from her window.

Doyle approached her. He put his hands on her waist 'are you ok?' She turned to him. He could clearly see she had been crying again. She managed to smile at him.

'I will be ok. It's just that all my old memories of Craig and our time together came flooding back. I'd blocked them out for so many years; it's just been a hard few days' she acknowledged.

Ray took a deep breath and stepped closer to her.

'There's something else I haven't told you Ray. I feel like I am betraying Craig'. She looked deep into Ray's eyes, 'I think I've fallen for you'.

It was exactly what Ray Doyle was hoping to hear. He took her in his arms and smiled at her.

'Don't be too hard on yourself darling. Craig has been gone for some time now. I wouldn't have thought that he'd want to see you unhappy. Whether we like it or not, life goes on'.

Emma put her hands on his chest 'you always know the right thing to say'.

Ray took charge of the moment; his arms tightened round Emma's waist and he leaned in for a passionate, loving kiss. 'I'm in love with you Emma. I don't want to spend another day without you' he whispered.

'Me either' Emma replied, kissing him again.

'What's uncle George going to say about this?' she asked Ray.

Doyle laughed and embraced his love again.

It had been a long road for them both but the journey was worth it…


End file.
